


one step closer

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: remy and logan [3]
Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remy's hearts been broken more times then he cares to count</p>
            </blockquote>





	one step closer

Logan had kissed him so sweetly, not like all the other times. The other times had been rough and full of lust. Remy couldn't breathe, his chest felt like it was on fire and he was slightly aware that he was panting. This wasn't the first time Remy had a break-down but it was the frist one he'd had that threatened to steal his breath.

Distantly Remy heard someone calling his name, felt hands take his. Suddenly he was warm and breathing was becoming easier. When he opened his eyes he was wrapped in Logan's arms and the older man was whispering calming words into his ear. Remy slowly pulled away and looked up into Logan's eyes as he spoke.

" I can't do this cher, i....please." Remy's voice was shaking and almost impossible to hear even to Logan's advanced ears.

" shhh... darlin, i know. someone hurt ya real good huh? ". Logan let his words wash over Remy as he stroked his hair.

Remy could do nothing but nod at Logan's question as his throat slammed it's self to prevent tears to fall from his black and red eyes. Logan slid his hands up to clasp the younger mans face softly yet firmly and gave a comforting smile and spoke.

" listen, Remy, i don't know what happened and i won't ask but if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here and if you'll allow me to be I'll continue to be here." Logan paused briefly " i won't say i won't make mistakes, or won't hurt ya because there is always a chance of that in any relationship. especially one that started like ours but i can promise that i will apologise when i do and try everything to make it right."

Remy choked back a sob, tears rolling down his cheeks as he thought about that chaste kiss they had just shared. As he thought about his birth parents who had left him on the street , of his ex-wife who had tried to kill him but lastly he thought about his father and how the man had taken him in and raised him as best he could. Remy smiled just a bit as he looked up and said " her name was belladonna...".


End file.
